This invention relates to a pick-up apparatus and a container therefor.
The invention finds particular utility in garbage and refuse pick-up, and will be explained in conjunction therewith. However, it will be understood that the invention is useful for a variety of loading operations. Municipal garbage removal normally is accomplished by a number of men who operate from a garbage or refuse truck. One person drives the truck down the street, while other persons empty the garbage cans of each house along the street into larger containers which are then dumped into the garbage truck. Such an operation is not only time-consuming and physically tiring, but the operation requires a number of men for each truck to accomplish the job efficiently.
The invention permits a municipal garbage removal operation to be accomplished by a single person who merely drives a truck equipped with a pick-up apparatus formed in accordance with the invention down the street or alley between two rows of houses. Each house utilizes containers formed in accordance with the invention, and the pick-up apparatus can quickly pick up and dump the containers on each side of the street or alley.